With the rapid development of integrated circuit fabrication technology, integrated circuit components of different sizes often need to be fabricated on a single wafer. Photolithography that produces a three-dimensional image based on a patterned exposure to light and a subsequent development of a light-sensitive photo-resist on a wafer surface is often used to form certain features of different dimensions for fabricating various integrated circuit components on a single wafer.